Complicated Process To True Love
by Kokyou Konran
Summary: It's Gokudera's 6 month anniversary with his boyfriend, but gets stood up and cheated on at the same time! Follow Gokudera in his journey through the ups and downs of love to find the his one true love! HibarixGokudera, Tsunax? -Poll inside-
1. Gut Feeling and Betrayal

Mars: I decided to start writing this story after I did this little fun thing that you can see on my profile. It's so sad and stuff. Haha. Anyway, it's kinda angst this story and I decided that I should write more 1859 stories cause there aren't too many. And there aren't too many that are finished or even half-way finished (you know who you are~). There's no OCs so for those who don't like OCs, yay for you! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!

I don't own KHR, Amano Akira-sensei does.

Just so you guys know, I edited it myself as best I could cause I don't have an editor nor do I have a beta or whatever. So sorry in advance for any mistakes!

* * *

Ch. 1 Gut Feeling and Betrayal

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. In a dark alleyway next to the restaurant I saw my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, kissing someone other than me and feeling them up. Let me recap what happened today before I tell you what happened next.

Today was supposed to be a happy day and nothing could wreck my happiness. Today was my 6 month anniversary with my boyfriend, Byakuran. I had planned to go to a restaurant with him tonight and I was picking out what to wear for tonight. Yes, I know it's girly to do that, but I was excited. My best friend, Hibari Kyouya, was helping me.

Hibari was a loner before, but we became friends since we met. I'm still his only friend, but he hangs out with my other group of friends too, just as long as I'm there. He still won't let me call him by his first name though.

Hibari sighed. "Why do I have to help you?"

"Cause you're the only one that I know of who actually has a sense of fashion."

"What about Yamamoto?"

"For one thing he's an idiot. Another he's a baseball idiot. And last he's a baseball idiot with no sense of style! Have you seen his closet? There's only jeans and t-shirts in there aside from our school uniform and his baseball uniform, there's nothing else!"

"Sawada?"

"Tsuna-san may be a good guy and smarter than Yamamoto and he may have a better fashion sense than him, but I can't ask him either. His closet is full of different types of clothing but practically the same colors, white, orange, or blue. You barely see any other colors! No offense to Tsuna-san at all though."

"Sasaga-"

"Don't even go there!"

"I didn't say which one."

"Ryohei is like Yamamoto, only he's a boxing idiot and Sasagawa-san's a girl. There's no way I'd ask a girl's opinion! Especially not that stupid woman, Miura! She makes freaking costumes of the Tokyo Tower and other creepy things for god's sake!"

Hibari sighed again. "I still don't see the point in me being here."

"Just shut up and help me!" I threw some of my clothing at him which he easily caught.

"You have way too many clothes. That's why you're having such trouble with picking the right one. You don't even use some of them."

"Oh, shut it. I can't help but buy them."

"Lay off on the spending, Gokudera." I glared at him, but said nothing.

We continued the search for the right outfit and we finally did. 2 hours later anyway… And did it tire us out. I probably should throw out some of the clothes I don't wear or are too small. Well, in my case too big. Both of us decided to go to the usual place we hang out together. It was a small and quiet café about 4 blocks from my apartment, but we still liked to go there. We were drinking when Hibari decided to break the silence.

"Gokudera, I don't know why you insist on staying with that bastard."

"Don't call him that! And I stay with him because I love him and he loves me! Besides, it's not like you need to worry about me."

"Yes I need to! You're my god damn best friend! How can I not worry when you're with an asshole like him? He's going to hurt you in the end, Gokudera."

"No he's not!" I slammed my hands onto the table and got up. There were other people staring, but paid no attention to them. "You don't know anything, Hibari!"

I ran out, noticing Hibari's hurt face from out of the corner of my eye and I felt a pang in my chest. I knew in my heart that there was something wrong with my relationship with Byakuran, but I loved him too much to let that feeling get in the way.

It was already close to 6:30, the time I was said to meet him, so I hurried home and changed. I then drove off in my car to the restaurant. I waited at the table that I reserved, which, mind you, took forever to get. It was already past 7 and he still hasn't shown up. By the time it was 7:30, I was getting worried. I tried calling him, but he didn't answer and I left him about 5 or so messages.

I sighed and went outside to see if he arrived. I looked around for his car, but he still didn't arrive. That's when I heard moaning in the alley way next to the restaurant. I snuck a peak to see who the hell would be so idiotic as to start doing it in a dark alleyway and that's when I saw my boyfriend kissing someone else.

I couldn't help but gape in shock. He was kissing Tsuna-san's boyfriend Rokudo Mukuro. It was a good thing they were too busy lip fucking to notice me. I ran from there as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I understand now what Hibari meant and what that feeling was, but I was too stubborn to listen to either. I drove off quickly from the restaurant. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care as far away as possible. I then noticed familiar surroundings and stopped. Then I noticed I stopped in front a familiar house. I got out and walked up to the door and knocked on the door. There was silence, then the sound of the door unlocking and the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

For the first time in my life, I let my emotions overflow as I saw the person's face.

* * *

Mars: So how was it for the first chapter? It's kinda short I know, but I will try to make it longer in the other chapters. So R&R please! I hope you guys can give me encouragement, advice, ideas, and constructive criticism! Thanks!

By the way, this will be shorter than my other story so not to worry! I'll be able to finish it! (probably! *sweatdrops*)


	2. Truth and Healing Revenge

Mars: Hi, I'm back with a new chapter! Haha, for all you people who are reading this story, and who reads my first story "The mafia Calls! Dangerous Business", I won't be updating that story until I finish this one because my ideas are just overflowing itself with the other, so it's just jumbling up my brain, so I need time away from it. So I decided to dedicate (some of) my time to finish this story.

In the past, I wrote stories on paper. The thing is, I never finished them and just junked them. So I decided to finish at least 5 of my multi-chapter stories and this one, compared to my first is shorter (possibly) so I'm just gonna finish this one first. I'm not even half-way done with my other story, so sorry! I know that you guys really want to know what happens next. XC So sorry! Anyway, moving on...

I don't own KHR, Amano Akira-sensei does.

Just so you guys know, I edited it myself as best I could cause I don't have an editor nor do I have a beta or whatever. So sorry in advance for any mistakes!

* * *

Ch. 2 The Truth and Healing Revenge

"Gokudera-kun! What are you doing here?" Tsuna-san was surprised to see me.

I ran up to him and hugged him. He seemed shocked by what I did, but he hugged me back. I finally let go of him after a few minutes and he let me inside his house. I sat at his couch while he went into the kitchen to get something to drink for me. He came back and sat next to me, setting a cup of warm milk down on the coffee table in front of us.

"Gokudera-kun, what's wrong? Weren't you supposed to be with Byakuran on your anniversary?" Tears started to spill from my eyes and Tsuna-san freaked out. "G-Gokudera-kun! Why are you crying? Was it something I said?"

"No, no… I'm sorry Tsuna-san for suddenly coming here, but… Hibari was right…"

He gave me a confused look. "About what?"

"About everything! About Byakuran and about…" I didn't want to be the one to say this, but he needed to know. "… Mukuro."

His eyes widened in alarm. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw them…" I confessed. "Byakuran and Mukuro together. I went outside to see if Byakuran had arrived yet, but I didn't see him. Then I heard moaning in an alleyway and I went to check it out. I-I saw them both kissing and feeling each other up… I'm so sorry, Tsuna-san! I know you're probably angry at me, thinking that I'm lying, but-"

Tsuna-san cut me off. "No, Gokudera-kun… I believe you."

I looked at him, my eyes misting up again. "You do?"

He gave me a sad smile that hurt me to see. "Of course Gokudera-kun. I know you would never lie to me."

I looked away feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-san! I knew how much you loved him, yet I-"

"And I know how much you loved Byakuran. Don't worry about it. I'll do something about it tomorrow. For now, just drink this and you can sleep here for tonight." He rubbed my shoulder as I hiccupped a "thank you" and drank the warm liquid.

Tsuna-san went to get me an extra blanket and a pillow as I finished the last of my drink. I thanked him again as he went back to his room to sleep after putting the empty cup in the sink.

"Good night, Tsuna-san."

"Good night, Gokudera-kun."

I let the milk warm my heart and let the feeling of sleepiness wash over me. In a few minutes, I was already asleep, dreaming of only darkness. I didn't notice Tsuna-san come back to where I was sleeping and crouch down so his face was level with mine. He rubbed my hair gently and smiled sadly.

"Poor you, Gokudera-kun… Having to see that happen right in front of your eyes. It must have been very painful. I promise, as a friend to another, we will have our revenge."

**The next day:**

I woke up and looked around. Then I realized I was at Tsuna-san's house and was sleeping on his couch. Then I smelt something coming from his kitchen and, boy, did it smell wonderful! Was that… Pancakes? I snuck a peek inside the kitchen and, sure enough, Tsuna-san was cooking pancakes. Chocolate banana pancakes for that matter, one of my favourite foods.

"Tsu-Tsuna-san!" I said in surprise. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun!"

"G-good morning!"

"Come, sit down! I made your favourite pancakes as a celebration!"

I gave him a confused look. "Huh? What are we celebrating for?"

He gave me an evil smirk which made me shudder slightly. "We're going to dump them together at the same time!"

It took a while for my mind to process what he said since it was the morning and I'm not much of a morning person. "Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, Gokudera-kun! We're going to give those two back-stabbing bastards what's coming to them!" I was slightly freaked out by the fact he said that with such malice but still had a smile on his face.

"Ah, but…" I stopped when I realized Tsuna-san was right. It wasn't like me to keep quiet about something like this. Since I started dating Byakuran, I've become much meeker and not as… Well, me from before. I decided to go back to being how I usually was, loud, violent, and like a delinquent. "No, you're right Tsuna-san! I need to snap out of this funk! I'm going to give that low-down, two-timing bastard a piece of my mind!"

"That's right! Hey, wait a minute… Didn't you tell me last night that Hibari-san was right about Byakuran and Mukuro?"

"Well, Hibari said that Byakuran was a bastard and that he was going to hurt me in the end and he was right about that. I should have listened to him!"

"What about Mukuro?"

"He said that Mukuro was a lying back-stabber. He said he was going to betray you in the end and he was worried about you. He knew you felt happy with him and was worried."

"Hibari-san was worried about me? Wow, that's a first! I didn't think that he was so insightful about things like this."

"Me neither at first, but apparently he's very accurate about things like this."

"Anyway, let's eat and then start the plan!" Tsuna-san pumped his fist into the air.

"Wow, being with Mukuro gave you more confidence and manliness didn't it?"

"Yeah, that's one thing I'm glad about, but you just became meeker and, no offense, a bit girlier. But at least you're calmer than you were before."

"That's true, but I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult… Anyways, thank you for listening to me and believing me, Tsuna-san."

"Half compliment and half not. And no problem, what are friends for?"

We both smiled at each other and I knew things were going to be alright. I should apologize to Hibari for not believing him, but… We are sort of fighting right now, or at least that's what I think. I sighed wishing I knew or not. Oh well, if I see him at all, I will apologize to him. Kind of a suckish time not to be able to know where he lives, despite us being best friends…

After we finished breakfast and I cleane the dishes, despite Tsuna-san's protest, we went back to his couch and took out both our cell phones.

I gulped slightly anxious about it all. "So… How are we going to do this?"

"I told you, we call them at the same time and dump them!"

"That's all you got? No lines we got to say? No nothing, but that simple plan of yours?"

"Hey! I thought of this last night, don't judge me!" He pouted and I freaked. I didn't want him to think badly of me.

"N-no, I'm not judging you Tsuna-san! I would never do something like that to you!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, I'm just kidding. You know I would never think that." He sweatdropped. "A-anyway, let's just get on with this. We need to do this quickly before we go on to part 2!"

I face-faulted. "There's a part 2?"

"Yep! And a part 3! Hopefully a part 4 as well…"

"The hell? What is part 2?"

"I can't tell you until we finish part 1, which is the dumping part!"

"Ugh, fine! Let's get this over and done with before I throw up from my nervousness."

"Hii! Don't do that here!"

"Ugh, sorry." I faked a barf and he smiled at me.

After a few minutes of playing around like old times, we finally became serious enough to start the plan. Then we start laughing hysterically. I didn't understand why, but I'm guessing it's probably because we were about to dump the losers who cheated on us with each other. Which is kind of stupid if you ask me. We finally stopped laughing and became serious again. But this time we were actually going to get it over with because we just might end up laughing again. We both dialed the number of our boyfriends.

"Hello?"

We both spoke at the same time as planned, but we stayed far enough away from each other so they don't know we were in the same room. We could tell that they were in the same room though. I could hear Mukuro's voice and I'm pretty sure Tsuna-san could hear Byakuran's. I grimaced as I knew why they were together in the same room. They probably just woke up after a night of fucking each other. Cheating son of a bitches…

"Byakuran/Mukuro. I'm breaking up with you, so don't try and contact me anymore. Bye."

We both said it in sync and then quickly hung up before they had a chance to say anything. We sighed in relief and the turned to each other. We grinned like we just won the lottery. Twice. I felt so good after I broke up with Byakuran. I'm sure Tsuna-san felt the same with Mukuro.

"Gokudera-kun, we did it! We finally got it over with!"

"I know! This is great! I feel like an immense weight has been lifted off my chest!" I exclaimed as Tsuna-san nodded in agreement. Then his face turned serious. "W-what is it Tsuna-san?"

"Well, now we have to get on with part 2 which is fairly easy, but not as easy as breaking up. Part 2 would be the part where we tell our friends about what happened." He sighed.

"Then what's part 3, Tsuna-san?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Hmm… Of course we will have trouble with part 3. Those two won't take this lying down and probably will do anything to stop us. But our friends will support us!"

"W-what are you talking about Tsuna-san? What's part 3?" I gulped.

Tsuna-san + evil ideas = something is bound to go wrong/there will be bloodshed.

He grinned evilly. I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Mars: Hello, hello! So how was it? R&R please! Also, I have a question and I need answers! _**Who do you think Tsuna should end up with?**_

**List:** (so far...)

**Basil **(not something I shoot for, but if it's popular, I'll write it)

**Enma** (Same as stated above in Basil)

**Dino **(Same as stated above in Basil)

**Kyoko** (I need some girls in this poll and I tolerate her coupling with Tsuna)

**Chrome** (Same as stated above in Kyoko)

(And that's all I got so far... If you have any suggested couplings, just tell me in a review! Thank you!)


	3. Reactions and Friendships

Mars: Hah, I finally finished writing Ch. 3! OMG! I hope you all like it!

For all you people who are reading this story, and who reads my first story "The Mafia Calls! Dangerous Business", I won't be updating that story until I finish this one because my ideas are just overflowing itself with the other, so it's just jumbling up my brain, so I need time away from it. So I decided to dedicate (some of) my time to finish this story. I still have to do other crap for summer reading so I don't always have time for stuff like this... Ugh, totally sucks.

NOTE: In the past, I wrote stories on paper. The thing is, I never finished them and just junked them. So I decided to finish at least 5 of my multi-chapter stories and this one, compared to my first is shorter (possibly) so I'm just gonna finish this one first. I'm not even half-way done with my other story, so sorry! I know that you guys really want to know what happens next. XC So sorry! I'll try to update at least one more chapter of MCDB over summer break! Anyway, moving on...

I don't own KHR, Amano Akira-sensei does.

Just so you guys know, I edited it myself as best I could cause I don't have an editor nor do I have a beta or whatever. So sorry in advance for any mistakes!

* * *

Ch. 3 Reactions and Friendships

"Damnit!" Byakuran threw his phone against the wall and it broke into pieces. "What the hell just happened?"

"You tell me Byakuran! Tsunayoshi just dumped me!" Mukuro yelled at him.

"Haya-chan did the same! Why did this happen?"

"Hell if I know! It was sudden and out of the blue! We didn't even get a chance to say anything!"

"…"

"Byakuran?"

"I wonder if either found out about us?"

"I have no idea."

"Damnit, it must have been Haya-chan who saw us. We _were_ doing it in an alleyway near the restaurant. He probably heard us and went to check it out."

"Shit, you're probably right. And he probably told Tsunayoshi about it."

"This is not good. I worked so fucking hard to get where I was! Now it all crumbles down." Byakuran bit his thumb so hard it bleed.

"We're not gonna let them get away, are we, Byakuran?"

"No of course not." Byakuran smiled sinisterly and Mukuro did the same.

"Kufufu. That's good."

"Ohh, our little pets won't get away from us that easily."

**With Tsuna and Gokudera:**

Tsuna and I both sneezed at the same time. I sniffed. "Shit. I think they're talking about us Tsuna-san."

"I think so too and stop swearing Gokudera-kun."

"Sorry."

Sometime in the afternoon, the both of us were on our way to a nearby restaurant where our whole group hangs out sometimes. We called every one of our friends to tell them to meet us there at the usual table ASAP. Tsuna-san called Yamamoto, Sasagawa-san, Ryohei, and Miura while I tried calling Hibari. Key word TRIED. He didn't answer and, surprisingly enough, it made me sad that he didn't. He doesn't usually answer my calls anyway but I don't really get so sad, though this time I did feel sad. I really wanted to tell him that I broke up with Byakuran. He was right in the first place...

Tsuna-san and I got to the restaurant and saw that the others were already there. I sat down next to Yamamoto while Tsuna sat down next to Sasagawa-san. When you put the next to each other they look really alike, which was kinda weird cause they weren't related at all.

"So…" Yamamoto started. "What did you guys want to say? You sounded pretty urgent."

"Well… We got some good news and some bad news." Tsuna-san confessed.

"What's the extremely good news?" Ryohei asked impatiently.

"Be patient, turf-top!" I yelled at him.

"Shut up, octopus head!" He retorted.

"Why you little-" I was interrupted by Tsuna-san.

"Guys, no fighting please! This is a public restaurant we're in!"

"I'm extremely sorry, Sawada!"

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-san!"

"Anyways, the good news that Gokudera-kun and I wanted to share is that we finally broke up with Mukuro and Byakuran."

Our friends eyes lit up and they started cheering and congratulating us. Some people stared at us from the sudden cheering.

"Woo hoo! That's EXTREMELY good news! Congrats, guys!"

"Haha, that's great! Congratulations!"

"Hahi! Haru's so happy! Haru always knew that they weren't right for you guys!"

"Congratulations, Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-san!"

"Stop shouting, people are staring at us you idiots!" I shouted at them. My shouting didn't faze them at all.

"But…" Tsuna-san continued which stopped everyone in their tracks and slightly pissed me off that they stopped shouting because of one word. "The bad news is that they won't take this sitting down. They'll do whatever it takes to get us back or to get back at us. That's how they are."

They gulped after they heard that. It wasn't unlike those two to do something like that. Who knows what they were thinking. They kinda were crazy to begin with anyway. Though I'm not sure anymore what made us fall for them.

"But it's not like you need to worry! We will help you guys to the extreme!" Ryohei pumped his fist up.

"Sou sou! Senpai's right! We'll help you!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Just how in the world are you going to do that?" I asked irritated at their happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Haha, I don't know, but we'll manage it somehow!" He scratched the back of his head still smiling and laughing. I face palmed at his ignorance.

"Ya-Yamamoto, I don't think that's such a good idea…" Tsuna-san sweatdropped.

"Tsuna-san's right, you idiot! Aren't you even thinking?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"You idiots! It's cause-" Tsuna-san stopped me an shook his head. I clicked my tongue understanding. "… No, never mind… Just don't get into trouble… "

"Huh? Ok, whatever you say Gokudera!" Yamamoto swung his arm over my shoulder.

"What are you-" I was cut off by Ryohei who swung his arm over my other shoulder.

"Right! We'll be very careful to the extreme!"

"Gah! Get off yakyuu baka, shibafu atama!" I growled at them which made them both laugh. Then we all started to laugh with them.

We all laughed heartily until one of the waiters told us to be quiet or to take it outside. We left after paying and hung out until we saw the sunset. Then we all went our separate ways. I decided to crash at Tsuna-san's place for one more night and he didn't mind. We were walking back to Tsuna-san's house and I spoke aloud in the silence.

"It's really great to have friends who will stick by you through thick and thin."

"Tsuna-san nodded. "Yeah, you're right Gokudera-kun. Friends are the best to go to when you're going through a difficult time in your life."

Then we both became silent for a while until I spoke again. "Tsuna-san?"

"Yeah, Gokudera-kun?"

"Thanks for being a good friend." I knew it sounded cheesy but it was all I could say.

Apparently he thought it sounded cheesy too because he chuckled. "You're welcome."

* * *

Mars: Yes! I have reviews~~~ Ahahaha!

Review replies:

**Kichou**: Haha, I'm glad you like it! Bel? Well, ok. I'll put him into the poll. Haha! And I'll try to update sooner!

**SeeminglyAdorable**: Yes Tsuna wants revenge! XD I'm glad you love it, cause he needs a little angst in him! And they will get their happy ending of course! And they should go to hell! Oh wait... Mukuro already went through the 6 realms of hell, darn! Oh well, he can go again!

**LoveroftheDark14**: Whoa, yes revenge! Haha, you practically said the same thing as SeeminglyAdorable-san! Haha, Fong? Ok! He will be apart of the poll! And I'm glad you love it!

**Mouse Kaiser**: Ok, 1 vote for Dino! Thanks for your review!

Mars: R&R please! I need votes peoples! _**Who do you think Tsuna should end up with?**_

**List:** (so far...)

**Belphegor**: 1

**Fong**: 1

**Dino**: 1

(And that's all the couples voted for that I have got so far... So please, pretty please with a cherry on top tell me who **YOU** think Tsuna should end up with! **Cookies** to those who** review** and/or tell me who **YOU** love to be paired with Tsuna! Thank you and have a nice day!)


End file.
